


eat my heart out

by citizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, humping, slight oral fixation??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citizen/pseuds/citizen
Summary: The text Renjun had sent about half an hour prior tells Jeno to let herself in with the key under the doormat, so she does. The door unlocks with a soft click, and she carefully twists the doorknob and pushes the door open.Then she yelps and lets go, darting off to the side, and the door falls back shut. The bags of takeout she’d brought with her almost clatter to the floor.





	eat my heart out

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi yes im back on my bullshit. idk wtf this is either. unbeta'd as usual

The text Renjun had sent about half an hour prior tells Jeno to let herself in with the key under the doormat, so she does. The door unlocks with a soft click, and she carefully twists the doorknob and pushes the door open.

Then she yelps and lets go, darting off to the side, and the door falls back shut. The bags of takeout she’d brought with her almost clatter to the floor. She’s always been curious, but...

“Jeno.” She hears Renjun shout through the door, each syllable punctuated with a breathy yelp and a lower moan. “Come—in.”

Jeno lets out a frustrated groan, feeling heat pooling between her legs. She squeezes her thighs together, willing the feeling to go away. When she opened the door, she’d caught a glimpse of Renjun’s legs wrapped around Mark’s waist, of Mark’s mouth attached to her neck and collarbone and chest, of Mark pounding Renjun into the mattress.

She should never have opened that door. She should never have agreed to come over. Behind the door, Renjun lets out a desperate noise that’s almost a scream. Jeno steels herself, inhales, exhales, counts to five—one, two, fuck, three—then opens the door and steps into the apartment.

Jeno whimpers. The sight of Renjun falling apart in Mark’s arms is almost too much. She sets the takeout on the ground by the couch, her chest filled with a longing so much it aches.

The small studio apartment feels different now, somehow—the traces of Mark everywhere, popping out like spots of neon amongst the mundane greyscale. Mark’s pens and highlighters and books and assignments sprawled across the coffee table, Mark’s clothes strewn on the floor beside the mattress, Mark’s jacket hanging on the couch, Mark’s bluetooth speakers on Renjun’s desk spitting out tinny electric guitar and dirty bass. Jeno recognises the tune—it’s a song from Mark’s sex playlist, one she’d secretly fingered herself to too many times to count.

They’re still at it, loud and wanton and obscene as if Jeno was never there. Mark is kissing Renjun, biting and nipping and sucking with a ferocious hunger, and Renjun reciprocates as intensely, saliva dribbling from the sides of her mouth. Jeno can see the sheen of saliva and sweat covering Renjun’s neck and chest, the smattering of reds and purples blooming across her skin. Mark is still fucking into her, now shallow and fast, one hand braced against the floor as the mattress shifts with every thrust.

Jeno gulps, and clamps her thighs together even harder. She doesn’t know who she’s turned on by more.

“Mmph,” Renjun says, detaching herself from Mark’s lips. Mark whines, chasing after her, but she turns her head away, then whispers something into his ear, too soft for Jeno to hear. Mark’s hair brushes against Renjun’s cheeks, and Jeno’s insides churn. “Jeno, come sit down in front of the mattress.”

“What the fuck,” Jeno mutters to herself, then goes to sit down like an obedient puppy, kneeling on the floor in hopes of willing away her horniness. Mark pulls out of Renjun slowly. Renjun rolls over to her side, front facing Jeno. Mark crawls up behind Renjun, pressing himself flush against her, pushing the tip of his cock against her folds. After a couple of adjustments and Renjun’s arms knocking over the open bottle of lube by the mattress, Mark pushes the rest of his cock back into Renjun. Jeno bites back a whimper, eyes glued to where Renjun is swallowing Mark’s cock inch by inch.

“Jeno.”

And—oh. Renjun’s voice is low and hoarse and wrecked, and Jeno’s eyes snap back to meet hers immediately. 

Jeno doesn’t think Renjun has ever looked so beautiful. Her eyes are hooded and dark, pupils dilated, sweat dripping in rivulets down her neck, between her collarbones, across the planes of her stomach. Mark is nibbling at her nape and her earlobe, one arm caged around her waist, gripping so tight Jeno can see the bruises starting to form. His other hand is wrapped around her calf, bending her knees up to her sides, making space for his cock, seated deeply in Renjun’s pussy.

Jeno’s fingers dig into her thighs, nails leaving crescent-shaped indents on her skin. She squirms in her place, panties uncomfortably damp against her pussy.

“Mark,” Renjun whimpers, breathless, her voice the most tender Jeno has heard since she stepped into the apartment. Renjun reaches one hand upward to caress Mark’s cheek. Mark nuzzles into the touch, and it leaves Jeno shuddering, feeling the ghost of a warmth that was never there. “You can move now.”

Mark hums, pressing a kiss onto Renjun’s temple, then starts fucking Renjun again. He sets a slow pace this time, deep and drawn out and torturous, and every thrust accompanied by the mattress sliding slightly across the floor and Renjun’s breathless gasps. Jeno can’t tear her eyes from Mark’s cock, sliding in and out of Renjun’s pussy, Renjun’s folds melding around it so perfectly just like how she would bend herself over backwards to make him happy.

Then Renjun starts grinding back onto Mark’s cock, and her gasps turn into yelps turn into desperate whimpers crying Mark’s name over and over again. Mark’s thrusts start becoming erratic, and he lets go of Renjun’s calf, reaching towards her clit, but she bats his hand away, twisting her head back and pulling him into an open-mouth kiss, swallowing his moans of her name as he comes, as if it’s her little secret.

“Injunnie,” Mark mumbles as he pulls out of Renjun, taking the condom off and tying it up. Jeno pushes the wastebasket closer to Mark from where she’s seated, and looks away like a shy schoolgirl when Mark throws the condom away and shoots her a grin, still blissed out, as thanks. It’s the first time he’s acknowledged her presence since she arrived. Inside the wastebasket Jeno thinks she sees a couple more soiled condoms buried under a couple of tissues and scrap paper, and she wonders how many rounds they’d went before she arrived. She shifts uncomfortably again, still kneeling, wincing at the numbness in her calves. “Let me take care of you.”

“It’s okay,” Renjun says, gathering Mark’s clothes from the floor. “You have a class to go to, don’t you?”

Mark chuckles, and starts dressing himself.

“Chasing me out, are you?” Mark chirps. His head pops out from the neckhole of the shirt he’d been wrestling on. Renjun has his glasses on standby, and puts them on him immediately. Mark smiles, clasping Renjun’s hands, and pressing a kiss onto Renjun’s nose. “Thanks, babe. Don’t be too rough on our Jeno, all right?”

Renjun hums noncommittally, and leans back on her arms as she watches Mark collect his things from the apartment one by one. She shifts her legs, and Jeno catches a glimpse of drops of slick leaking out from her pussy and staining the sheets.

Mark finally leaves the apartment with a wave and a bubbly “Bye!” and then there’s silence. Or at least, as much silence as the apartment can get, with the water running from upstairs and the shouts of grade-school kids on their way back home from school drifting from the ground floor. Jeno exhales through her nose, trying to breathe as quietly as possible while Renjun studies her thoughtfully from on her mattress, the spitting image of Cleopatra lounging on her throne, except naked and, in Jeno’s humble opinion, a thousand times more beautiful.

“Jeno,” Renjun says, tone light and airy. “Come here.”

Jeno obliges, shuffling forward until her knees hit the edge of the mattress, situated right between Renjun’s spread legs, and sits back down again, folding her calves under her butt. Renjun never takes her eyes off her, even once, and the knowledge sends a tingle of arousal down Jeno’s spine.

Renjun pushes herself off the mattress and settles onto Jeno’s thighs, straddling her. She pushes Jeno’s shorts higher up her thigh before winding her arms around Jeno’s shoulders, playing at the small tufts of hair at the base of her neck. Jeno bites back a whimper as Renjun’s wet pussy makes contact with her bare thigh.

Without any preamble, Renjun starts moving her hips back and forth on Jeno’s thigh, clit sliding against Jeno’s skin. Renjun’s perky tits dangle by Jeno’s chin, and she tilts her head down to bring a peaked nub into her mouth. She sucks hard, and Renjun keens loudly, tugging hard at Jeno’s pixie cut. Jeno brings a hand up to Renjun’s chest, flicking and twisting Renjun’s other nipple, while the other hand grips Renjun’s hip.

Renjun starts bucking wildly against Jeno’s hip, her tits bouncing along with her pace, and the sudden movement causes saliva to leak out of Jeno’s mouth and drip onto her shorts. Renjun comes with a soft cry of Mark’s name muffled by Jeno’s hair, slick dripping down the sides of Jeno’s thigh.

Even after Renjun comes down from her high, Jeno doesn’t let go of Renjun’s tit in her mouth, continuing to lick and suck and bite at the swollen nub. She looks up at Renjun’s face through her eyelashes, and is rewarded when Renjun reaches downwards, fingers slipping under Jeno’s shorts to brush against Jeno’s clit, the first contact she’s gotten this entire time.

Renjun continues her ministrations for a while, rubbing lazy circles on Jeno’s clit, before pulling away from Jeno entirely and rising onto her feet. Jeno whines, and watches as Renjun pads towards the couch, picking up the takeout that Jeno had brought over and bringing it over to the counter, washing her hands before busying herself with taking plates and cutlery out of the kitchen cupboards.

“Come on,” Renjun says with a completely straight face, tilting her head at Jeno. “Aren’t you hungry? Come help me set the table.”

Jeno whimpers, and slowly rises, legs still feeling like jelly from kneeling in the same position for an extended amount of time and from arousal. She takes a couple of wobbly steps before collapsing onto the chair by the foldable table Renjun uses as a dining table when she has guests over.

“Eat up, pup,” Renjun says, placing a plate in front of Jeno. “You’ll need the energy. Mark’s coming back after his class, so don’t even think of going home tonight.”

Jeno swallows. She thinks of Mark, of his goofy smile and kind eyes and the way he looked when he was fucking Renjun, and starts shovelling the food into her mouth, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me from writing rule 63 porn jfc sorry idk how to end my fucking fics


End file.
